The Hidden One
by chloebennet
Summary: Would any villain exist without their hero counterparts? When a dark force reveals itself, killing Ben and Gil, Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay find themselves back at the Isle of the Lost. With the help of some Isle kids, they uncover the tale of Maleficent's lost baby and its power to erase all of United States of Auradon and recreate what is known as the Hidden Isle.
1. Chapter 1

**Mal's POV**

The sunlight quietly drifted into the room, and consequently, straight to my pillow and my eyes. I looked over to Evie who was fast asleep, her face showing no worry about what was to come today. I grabbed my phone from my bedside desk. Ben had texted me.

 _Hey, love. Are you up? I'm finding it hard to fall back asleep._

I texted him back, _I'll meet you at the pond._

I quietly maneuvered around the room as to not wake Evie. I slipped on some purple attire and untied my hair to let my purple locks fall. I slowly made my when to the door when I heard Evie stir in her bed.

"You thought you could sneak out without me noticing," Evie laughed groggily, her eyes still closed.

"As a matter of fact, yes," I replied quietly, "Ben's a little nervous."

"Alright," she yawned as she turned towards the other side of the bed, "Go rescue your knight and shining armor."

I laughed as I lightly closed the door behind me. I quietly made my way down through the corridors and out the building. I made my way to the pond and found myself smiling when I realized Ben was already there. He had laid out a blanket with a basket full of snacks. He quickly stood up and smiled when he realized I was there.

"Hey," he said smiling, taking me in for a hug.

"Hi," I whispered back.

He led me to the blanket and we sat there for a while just admiring the sunrise and talking about life when the dreaded topic came to mind.

He sighed, "So's today's the day. The Isle kids are coming to choose some Auradon kids to go to Isle Prep."

"Were you that stressed out when I came the first time," I asked, looking over to him. His face went still.

"No," he replied, nervously, "But I wasn't sending anyone away from Auradon."

"They'll be fine," I reassured him, "Evie, Carlos, Jay, and I will be right there with them the entire time."

"Will they be fine," he asks, "How will I know? And a semester without you? How will I survive?"

"Hey," I said, grabbing his face to turn towards me, "They'll be fine. I promise you. And as for me, I think you'll be fine. I don't want you running away to the Isle again just so you could find me."

"Alright," he replied, "Then I'll go with you."

"What," I ask, confused, "Don't you have a kingdom to lead?"

"I'll find a substitute," he stated, "I'm sending my people to the Isle of the Lost. I believe I reserve the right to be with them and make sure they're alright. And I don't want to think that I've lost you again."

I feel the ends of my lips curl up as he leans in for a kiss, but before our lips could touch, we hear a splash from across the pond. We look over to see Brinley, daughter of Bashful the Dwarf, standing in front of her pond-side lake, staring back at us. We make our way over to her watching little ducklings swim in the pond. She looks up at us and gives us a small smile.

"Good morning," Ben says happily, "You're an early bird."

"Good morning," she replies, sheepishly, "And yeah, the ducks were nervous, so I let them out for a swim."

"What are they nervous about," I asked, curiously.

"Uhm, they're nervous about today," she explains, "Animals tend to be more aware of their surroundings."

"So they're nervous because you're," I finish her statement, "Trust me, there's no need to be. Today will be fine."

"Yeah," she sighs, "I hope so."

* * *

 **Evie's POV**

I stare at the ceiling as more and more sunlight starts to stream into the room. My mind is filled with thoughts about today when I hear a knock on the door. I open it to see Carlos and Jay standing outside.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Jay laughs as he walks in, Carlos following in right behind him.

"Ha ha," I mock laughter, "How is everyone?"

"For the people we've talked to, they're alright, just a little anxious," Carlos replies, "I'm planning to check in on Brinley and the rest of the Dwarfs. Wanna come along?"

"Sure," I reply, "What about you, Jay?"

"I'm gonna go around to all the prince and princesses and make sure they're fine," he replies as he makes his way out the door.

"Alright," I state, "I need to freshen up, so I'll meet you at the Dwarf Villas."

Carlos nods his head in response as he exits the room. I quickly wash my face, slip on my favorite blue dress, and fix up my blue curls before heading out. When I reach the Dwarf Villas, I notice Doug there waiting for me.

"Hello," he greets me with a smile.

"Hey," I reply, "So where's Carlos?"

"I sent him off to talk to the other dwarfs," he says as he sighs, "There's something I have to tell you."

He opens the door to his home and walks in. I follow in behind him.

"Is everything okay," I ask quietly as he pours me a cup of tea.

"Yeah," he forces a smile on his face, "It's just that, uhm, Ben asked me to be the Substitute King for a semester."

"What," I say, confused, "Why is he doing that?"

"Ben's leaving with you," he responds, "And he needs someone to watch over Auradon."

"Oh my gosh," I say, "That's great."

"Yeah," he stutters, "Unless, I'm bad leader and everyone ends up hating me."

"Aw," I reply as I give him a little kiss on the cheek, "No one can hate you. You'll be fine, I believe in you. Besides, you have Ben's phone number, and you have mine. You can always call if you have any questions or concerns."

"Yeah, I get that," he replies, "But what if I just ruin what Ben built?"

"That's impossible," I laugh, "We're only gone for several weeks, not fifty years. You don't need to worry, Ben chose you for a reason. He must believe that you'd do an absolute amazing job."

* * *

 **Carlos's POV**

I made my way through all the dwarf houses, except Brinley's. I make my way to her doorstep, petting some of her animals along the way. I knock on the door and receive no response. I knock again. Nothing. I slowly turn the doorknob to find it unlocked. I open the door to find an empty room.

"Hello," I say. No response.

"Brin," I state, "It's me, Carlos. Where are you?"

I hear movement from behind the kitchen counter and walk over to see Brinley sitting there curled up into a ball. I sit down beside her and realize that she's crying.

"Hey, no, don't do that," I say, quietly, "Talk to me. Why are you crying?"

"I don't want to leave Auradon," she whispers in between sobs, "I can't leave. It's too nerve-wrecking."

"It's okay," I whisper back, "Even if you go, I'll be there with you, so it's alright."

She continues to cry without a response, and I wrap an arm around her.

"There are many people in Auradon that they can choose from," I reassure her, "There's a high chance they won't pick you."

"But what if they do," she asks, quietly, "Carlos, I-I wouldn't fit in. And I know it's mean for me to say, because you're from the Isle of the Lost, but it's horrible over there. I've heard so many stories and I don't think I can survive that."

"Brin," I laugh lightly, "Those are stories. They're just to scare little kids. They're not real."

* * *

 **Jay's POV**

I made my way to Arendelle County to check in with Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. I knocked on the door and not a second later a platinum blonde-haired boy answered the door.

"Sup, Eli," I held out my hand for a fist bump, "Where's Annie?"

"She's bringing Sven to Brinley's for his check-up," he replied, "So, today's the day."

"Yeah," I sighed, "Ben told us it would be a good idea to go around and reassure everyone that everything will be okay."

"So I've heard," said a woman in a blue dress as she made her way down the staircase.

"Queen Elsa," I said respectfully as I knelt down.

"Stand up, my child," she spoke firmly, "I'm not that old. There's is no need."

"So what did you hear, Mom," Eli asked her.

"Ben, he's decided to go to the Isle of the Lost with you and your gang," she replied.

"Well, that's the first I've heard," I replied, "But he does plan on giving speech soon, so maybe we should head over to Auradon Prep to see what he says?"

"Alright," Elsa says as she gives Eli a kiss on the forehead, "Be careful, my love."

"I'll be back before dinner," Eli says as he closes the door behind him.

By the time we arrived at Auradon Prep, there was a crowd of people gathered below the balcony. We waited quietly as Ben took his place above all his people.

"Children of our heroes, we are gathered here today to discuss an important matter at hand. As many of you have already heard, the Isle of the Lost and Auradon have decided to take a chance and live in harmony with one another. As a result, the Isle of the Lost has decided to invite some Auradon kids to their Isle Prep. Since I've agreed for this arrangement, I have decided to attend Isle Prep with our students," Ben speaks firmly.

The crowd starts to stir and screaming starts.

"Settle down, please," he continues, "I understand that this may come as a sort of shock, but no to worry. I have appointed Doug, son of Dopey the Dwarf to take my place as substitute king. He will always be in contact with me, so if anything goes wrong, I will be able to help him through it."

The crowd continues to get louder and louder.

"I will not leave this kingdom in the wrong hands," he reassures everyone, "I trust Doug, and I wish for you to trust him as well. And please, do not be anxious about who will be chosen today. We will have Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay along with us to make sure the transition is smooth. I just want change in our lands, and if this is one way to do so, then so be it. We will be able to change our lives as long as we have a change in heart."

* * *

 **First chapter finished! The cast is listed below:**

 ** _1.) Dove Cameron as Mal_**

 ** _2.) Sofia Carson as Evie_**

 ** _3.) Cameron Boyce as Carlos_**

 ** _4.) Booboo Stewart as Jay_**

 ** _5.) Mitchell Hope as Ben_**

 _6.) Jedidiah Goodacre as Chad Charming_

 _7.) Dianne Doan as Lonnie_

 _8.) Zachary Gibson as Doug_

 ** _9.) China Anne McClain as Uma_**

 ** _10.) Thomas Doherty as Harry Hook_**

 _11.) Dylan Playfair as Gil_

 ** _12.) Adalie Blue as Brinley_**

 ** _13.) Jade Alleyne as Heather_**

 _14.) Major Curda as Seth_

 _15.) Sabrina Carpenter as Selena_

 _16.) Dylan Gelula as Grace_

 _17.) Abraham Attah as Darren_

 ** _18.) Lucky Blue Smith as Eli_**

 _19.) Annalise Basso as Annie_

 ** _20.) Rowan Blanchard as Melody_**

 ** _21.) Haley Pullos as Macaria_**

 _23.) Dylan Sprayberry as Felix_

 ** _*Bold characters are the ones who will have POVs (points-of-view) in this story (SOME MAY HAVE MORE, SOME MAY HAVE LESS)*_**

 **I also understand that some of these actresses/actors aren't particularly famous, but I do enjoy their acting, and I believe they should get some recognition. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mal's POV**

After Ben's speech, everyone returned to their homes, preparing themselves for the arrival of the Isle kids.

"That was horrible," Doug started to pace the room, "They already hate me and I haven't even done anything."

"They don't hate you, Doug," Ben reassured him, "They're just frightened at this point. This is a big step for all of us. I never assumed anyone would be okay with it."

"And it can't be avoided," I replied as I looked out the window and noticed a black limo driving across the bridge towards Auradon, "They're already here."

"Do you have any idea who they'll choose," Carlos asked as we made our way down the stairs.

"I think they have certain people in mind," Ben explained, "They're just coming here to retrieve them."

We lined up at the entrance of Auradon and waited patiently for the limo to drive up to us. Doug walked up to the limo and opened the door, revealing Uma. She gave us a smile before exiting the limo, with Harry and Gil following right behind her.

"Ah, Auradon," Uma laughed, "I would seriously love to trash this place."

"And we'd prefer if you didn't," I reminded her with a smile.

"Too prim and proper for me," Harry laughed, giving Gil a nudge.

"Give it a rest, boys," a voice drifted from the limo.

All eyes turned towards the limo as a fire blue-haired girl exited the car.

"Macaria," Jay gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"Jay-boo," she smiled as she ran over to give him a hug, "Did you miss me?"

"Uhm," he stuttered, "Yeah, sure."

"Who's that," Ben whispered into my ear.

"That's Macaria, daughter of Hades," I explained, "She's here under her father's behalf, since Hades is Isle Prep's principal. And she's Jay's on-again, off-again girlfriend."

"Oh," he breathed as the four Isle kids gathered their surroundings, "So, have you decided who you'll bring to Isle Prep?"

"Of course," Macaria replied, "You put a lot of thought into choosing Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay."

"So we decided to do the same," Gil added as he took Harry's hat, "And we picked from a hat."

"Now that's amazing," Carlos stifled a laugh, "So who have you chosen?"

"Well," Uma stated, "I chose Melody, daughter of Ariel and Eric. I thought it would be nice to be friends instead of enemies."

"Good choice," Ben commented.

"I was gonna choose you," Gil said looking at Ben, "But I couldn't, so I picked out of the hat, and I got Felix, son of Rapunzel and Flynn."

"Watch out," Jay laughs, "He steals stuff."

"Like you," Evie reminded him, his laughing stopped.

"I got Eli, son of Elsa," Macaria continued, making a fireball in her hand, "It'll be fun to play fire and ice."

"Who'd you get," I turned towards Harry, who was looking away sheepishly.

"Mine sucks compared to everyone else's," he laughed, nervously.

"Who is it," I prodded on.

"A girl named Brinley," he replied, questioningly, "She's the daughter of Bashful the Dwarf."

My eyes shot towards Carlos. His face went still, his eyes glaring at Harry.

"If you'll excuse me," Carlos piped up, "I need to check up on something."

* * *

 **Carlos's POV**

I raced towards the Dwarf Villas. I couldn't believe what I heard. Brinley was chosen. I raced to her doorstep and opened the door to find another empty room.

"Brin," I said, gasping for air, "It's me, Carlos."

Suddenly, she jumped up from her hiding spot behind the counter. She laughed.

"Of course it's you," she said with a light laugh, "Who else could it be?"

I laughed a bit to appear as if nothing was wrong.

"So, what's up," she asked.

"Uhm," I stuttered, "The Isle kids have arrived."

"Great," she replied, "What does that have to do with me?"

"Y-you've been chosen," I stated, firmly.

Her face turned pale, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. She started to pace the room.

"Me," she pointed to herself, "I got chosen. How?"

"They picked out of a hat," I replied, "It was completely random. I'm sorry."

"Oh my gosh," she started to breathe harder, "I can't – I can't leave all these animals."

"We'll have Merida watch over them," I suggested, "She's great with animals."

"No," she snapped, "I can't leave this place. The animals, this home, they need me."

"It'll be the exact same thing when you come back," I reassure her, "Nothing will change."

"No, you don't get it," she started to tear up, "This home is all I have left of my parents. I feel safe here. I can't just get up and leave. It'll be like I'm leaving my parents, like I'm forgetting they exist."

Tears start to fall freely from her eyes and I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how much this place meant to you," I whispered, "But you have to learn to let go. I don't think your parents would've wanted their absence to stop you from experiencing something new and possibly wonderful."

She pushed me away.

"You don't get it," she cried, "These new experiences mean change, and if you haven't noticed, change hasn't necessarily been my friend. Change took my parents away. Change is what left me alone."

* * *

 **Brinley's POV**

I looked at Carlos's one last time before racing out the door. I raced over to the house next door and knocked on the door. Not a moment later, a girl with a bright smile, opened the door.

"Hey, Brin," she stated, her smile disappearing, "Why are you crying?"

"Hi, Heather," I said in between tears, "Can I please come in?"

"Yeah," she replied, "Of course. I'll make you a cup of tea."

She led me into her living room where an old man was sitting. His face lit up with joy when he noticed me.

"Brinley, my dear," he said, "How have you been?"

"Hello, Uncle Happy," I said, respectfully, "I think I'm okay."

"Well, that's good," he smiled, pointing at the sofa across from his hair, "Sit down."

Heather came back into the room with a tray with a teapot, some teacups, and some cookies. She placed it on the table between my uncle and me and took a spot next to me.

"So what's wrong, Brin," Heather asks, "I haven't seen you cry since, you know."

I sighed, "I've been chosen to attend Isle Prep."

"Oh gosh," she breathed, "That's horrible."

"I know," I replied, "But it's not even that. I'll be leaving my home. And you both know that my house is the most important thing to me. It's basically all I have left of my parents."

"I'll be honest with you, dear. I don't think your parents would've wanted you to be cooped up in that house for the rest of your life," Uncle Happy stated.

"Yeah," Heather agreed, "You spend all your free time at home. Now it's your chance to see the outside world."

"What if I feel like I've seen all that needs to be seen," I ask.

"Impossible, my dear," Uncle Happy laughed, "There will always be something new to see right around the corner."

I nodded my head in response when the doorbell rang. Heather got up and opened the door to reveal a boy wearing a pirate hat.

"Hello," he said to Heather, "I knocked on the door of your next door neighbor and realized that they're not home. So, I was wondering if you knew where Brinley, daughter of Bashful the Dwarf, is?"

"That'll be me," I said standing up, "And you are?"

"H-Harry," he stuttered, "Harry Hook."

He stared at me for a moment longer, causing Heather to laugh under her breath. Harry noticed and shook his head.

"Uhm, right," he said, nervously, "I'm here to tell you that you've been chosen to attend Isle Prep."

"How wonderful," I replied, quickly, "Thank you for the notice."

"Right," he stated, "I'll see you tomorrow? At the parents' meeting?"

"Of course," I nodded my head.

He gave me a smile before walking away, and I felt my heart skip a beat. Heather quickly shut the door and ran up to me,

"He was so cute," she screamed, "I think he has likes you."

"Don't be too sure, sweetie," my uncle piped up, "Never trust a villain."

"Understood," I replied, thinking for a moment, "So back to the Isle Prep topic. Would you like to go with me?"

"Me," Heather asked, surprised, "Why?"

"I think it'll be better if I had my best friend with me," I replied.

"I think that'll be good as well," my uncle agreed, "You two can look out for one another."

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

I walked around the corridors with Gil, trying to find the correct room for the meeting. We sighed with relief when we found the correct room. Everyone had already gathered around the room, so we quickly took our spots next to Uma. I notice Brinley across the room, and I give her a little wave. She smiles in return.

"Hello parents of our transfer students," Ben started, "We have gathered here today because your children have been chosen to attend Isle Prep. I understand that this may come as quite a shock, but we, meaning Macaria and I, would like to confirm with all the parents and receive some consent."

"How will we know if our children will be safe," Elsa asked as she held onto Eli's hand.

"We will have Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay guiding them at all times," Ben explained, "I promise you that everyone will be safe."

"What about weaponry," Rapunzel asks, handing Felix a pan, "Are we allowed to provide our own?"

"You are free to bring your own weaponry," Macaria replied, "But any foul play will not be tolerated."

"So no harm will be done to my daughter, correct," Ariel asked.

"As long as she doesn't start anything," Uma confirmed, "We'll be fine."

The parents continue to bicker some more when I realize that Brinley's parents still haven't arrived.

"So, is everyone in agreement," Ben asks, "Queen Elsa?"

"Fine," she gives her son a smile, "You'll be fine."

"Princess Rapunzel?"

"Yeah," she gives Felix a kiss on the cheek, "My brave little boy."

"Brin, what about your parents?"

Brinley gives him a look of mixed emotions. Ben realizes his mistake.

"My apologies," he stated, "But are you okay with going, Brin?"

"Yes," she replies, her face clam, "But I want to bring Heather along with me."

"Fine," I reply, quickly, "An extra person will do no harm."

Brinley gives me a look of surprise before looking away.

"Alright," Ben continues, "And Ariel?"

"Yes," she replies, stroking Melody's hair, "I'm alright with it."

"Then it's settled," Ben stated, "Your children will be leaving at the end of the week. Meeting dismissed."

As everyone headed for the door, I headed for Brinley.

"Hey," I said as I caught up to her, "Where were your parents?"

"Oh," she replied, "They're away for a couple weeks."

"Ah, I see," I say, "So are you excited to attend Isle Prep?"

"Maybe," she says with a smile before quickly walking away.

I smile to myself as I watch her go. I hear someone come up behind me.

"Do you have a crush on her," I heard Uma ask.

"No," I laughed, "Of course not."

"Then why do you care so much," she questions.

"She may be the one," I reply.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Brinley's POV**

"They actually said yes," Heather questioned, "I'm surprised."

"Yeah, but it wasn't Ben who said yes," I explained, "It was Harry."

"Ha," she laughed, "It's because he totally likes you."

"Remember what your father said," I stated, "We can't trust him."

"Well," she replied looking out the window, "I'll guess we'll see."

I walk over to the window and see Harry walking towards my front door. I quickly pull the curtain over the window and Heather laughs.

"I'll just be leaving through the back door," she says as she exits the house. I wait quietly for Harry to knock on the door, but nothing happens. I open the door and see no one, but I hear some splashes and screaming coming from the water. I look out onto the lake and notice Harry struggling in the water.

"Help," he screams into the air, "I can't swim. Help."

"Tick-Tock," I say aloud, "Help him out, please?"

"What," Harry screams as he processes what I said, "Tick-Tock? The crocodile?"

I nod my head and he starts to scream even louder. Tick-Tock eventually makes his way over to Harry in the water and starts circling him before biting his shirt and dragging him to me, Harry trying to swim away. Eventually, he reached me, and I pulled Harry out of the water and laid him down in my front yard.

"Why would you do that," he yelled at me, "That crocodile could've killed me."

Tick-Tock glared at him from the water. I laugh before quickly running into the house and coming back outside with a towel. I wrap it around Harry before replying.

"Tick-Tock won't hurt anybody," I state, "He's never hurt me. As long as you don't scare him, he won't hurt you."

"He hurt my father all the time," Harry argued, wrapping the towel tightly around himself.

"Because your father scared him with all his screaming," I explained, grabbing a corner of the towel to dry his face, "All animals are good. They're only bad because we perceive them as bad."

"Like us villains," Harry replied, looking down at me, "Are you afraid of me?"

There it was again; my heart skipped a beat.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

I looked at Brinley and watched as she struggled to find the right answer to the question. Strands of hair covered her face as she laughed and looked up at me.

"No, of course not," she said as she continued to dry my face, "I don't even know you. How could I judge you so quick?"

"Doesn't everyone call me a villain's child," I ask.

"That's everyone else. Not me," she replies, "I'm too shy to actually talk to anybody, so why do I reserve the right to judge them?"

"You're not too shy to talk to me," I say, stifling a laugh.

She laughs, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So," she asks quietly, "Why are you here?"

"Uhm," I clear my throat, wrapping the towel tightly around myself, "I was wondering if you needed some help packing."

"Oh," she replied, "Yeah, that'd be nice."

She stood up and walked into her house. I followed in behind her. I looked around and immediately noticed all the pictures decorating the wall. I notice a picture a stumpy man with a hat and a tall woman with an evergreen dress.

"Who's that," I ask, pointing at the couple in the picture, "Are they your parents?"

"Mhm," she says with a smile, "I really miss them."

"Have you told them that you're attending Isle Prep," I question.

"Yes," she replied, quickly, "They couldn't be more excited."

"Really, excited," I say surprised, "Bashful the Dwarf, excited to send his daughter to Isle Prep?"

"No," she stated, "Fauna the Fairy is excited to send her daughter to Isle Prep. She always believed in new experiences."

"Fauna the Fairy," I screamed, "You're half fairy?"

"Yes," she laughed lightly, "Is that weird?"

"No," I replied, gathering my thoughts. Just like the lost baby in the book, half fairy.

"Then why are you giving me that look," she tilted her head a bit.

"I'm giving you a look," I gasp, shaking my head, "I'm sorry. Just fascinated, that's all. You must have magical powers."

"Yeah, but I've decided not to use them," she replied, "Only for emergency purposes."

"Ah," I replied, gazing at all the photos. I see a picture of a little girl in a yellow dress. I point to it, "Is that you?"

"No," she replied, "That's my little sister Faylie."

"You have a little sister," I ask her, "You're going to leave her alone?"

"Of course not," she gasped, "I have 5 more dwarf cousins that would be happy to watch her."

I watch her move as she paces around the room, grabbing random things from shelves and sticking them into a bag. I find myself walking towards a closed closet. I stare at it for a moment and decide to open it to gather some clothes that Brinley made need on her trip.

"Don't," she said as I opened the closet, "Open that closet."

I looked at her and looked back into the closet. I noticed clothes, but none that really fit a teen like Brinley. I noticed some pillows and blankets and many pictures of Brinley's mother and father.

"Are these your parents' things," I ask.

She nods her head in response.

"Why are they in a closet," I laughed, "Why aren't they in their room?"

"Look in the top drawer," she replies.

I open the top drawer and see a sheet of paper. I take it out and read it aloud.

"Death certificate for Bashful Dwarf and Fauna Fairy," I breathed, looking over to Brinley, whose eyes started to tear up.

"Of course they'd be excited for me to attend Isle Prep," she said through tears, "I can't imagine them feeling anything else. I guess I don't want to see them hurting."

She looks away from me, wiping away her tears. What do I do? Do I say something? Eventually I found myself wrapping my arms around her and putting my head on top of hers.

"I'm sorry," I whisper as she starts to cry into my chest.

* * *

 **Uma's POV**

"I can't tell if he really likes her or not," I say from behind bush near Brinely's house.

"Are you jealous," Gil stifled a laugh.

"Of course not," I snapped, "He told that she could be the baby."

"A dwarf as the baby," Macaria asks with a laugh, "Impossible."

"Ugh, now they're hugging," I say, peering into Brinley's window.

"Are you sure you don't have a crush on Harry," Macaria asks.

"No," I spat, "He's my best friend, and I feel like I show know whether or not he likes this girl," I replied.

"Trust in him more," Gil stated, "She probably is the baby."

We watch Harry and Brinley for a little while longer until Harry decides to leave. We immediately bombard him as he closes Brinley's front door.

"Ah," he screamed, "What were you doing? Were you watching me?"

"No," I stated, "Just making sure you were okay."

"I'm fine," he said as we stood up, "We have to get ready to go home tomorrow."

* * *

 **Hahaha. Hope y'all like this.**


End file.
